


You and I are something special

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHI, Jace is a nervous dork, Jimon proposal, M/M, Simon is clueless as ever, Slight bit of cursing, Yes another birthday fic!, but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Jace has surprise planned for his boyfriend Simon, but he is nervous as to how he is going to react.





	You and I are something special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you  
> Happy birthday to you  
> Happy birthday, dear Shirin, happy birthday to you! <3
> 
> Dear Shi,  
> I know you wanted to do a Jimon proposal at the ITA con but because you almost missed the duo photo op there was no time for it. So, I figured I give you this. Thank you for being the amazing friend (and artist!) that you are! I can’t wait to meet you and everyone else at THOS 2 next year! Love you, Shi <3

Jace was pacing around in circles, nervously wringing his hands together. He had a habit of running his hands through his hair when he got nervous, but Magnus had just finished restyling his hair for the third time that day and he threatened that if his fingers were one inch from touching his hair he’d break them one by one.

Alec, Clary and Isabelle just sat on his bed, blinking up at him as he continued to walk in circles, mumbling to himself. Magnus was leaning against the doorpost and rolled his eyes.

“Jonathan, calm down.’’ He huffed. “How long have you and Simon be together now? He loves you, he’s not going to say no. Do you think I said no when Alexander proposed to me?’’

“You did, actually.’’ Alec mumbled, looking down. “And then you kicked me out of bed.’’

Magnus scoffed. “That is because panting out a ‘I want you to fucking marry me’ after we had sex is not the most romantic proposal a person is waiting for.’’

He then walked over and kneeled down, cupping Alec’s face and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “But then you proposed in the most romantic way ever and how could I have said no to that?’’ He smiled fondly, closing his eyes as Alec kissed him again.

“Hello!’’ Jace huffed. “I am freaking out here! What if Simon hates it? What if he even doesn’t want to get married?’’

“Jace.’’ Clary said and walked over, placing her hands on his shoulder. “Trust me when I say Simon is going to love it. He doesn’t care about a big gesture, he likes the small things. He loves you and his going to say yes, I know my best friend. Trust me on this one.’’

“Trust her on what?’’

Jace jumped and spun around, looking at Simon. “Hi, Si.’’ He squeaked out and moved forward when Clary pushed him towards Simon, greeting him with a kiss.

Simon hummed and smiled as Jace pulled away and placed his hands on his forearms. “Hi,’’ He grinned happily. “You look gorgeous today, was there a dress code I didn’t know off? I thought we were just taking a walk around the beach.’’

“We are, we are.’’ Jace shushed him. Simon tilted his head and __shit__  why did he have to be so adorable. Jace smiled lovingly. “Let’s just go okay?’’

“Okay.’’ Simon smiled excitedly and immediately grabbed one of Jace’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “Bye guys!’’ He said to the others and waved. “See you guys later.’’

The two walked along the beach, the light of the moon making the water glow. Simon swung their hands back and forth, looking up at his boyfriend then and frowning as he saw how nervous he was. He stopped walking and tugged on his hand to get his attention.

“Hey,’’ He whispered softly as Jace looked at him confused. Simon brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. “Are you okay? You look worried.’’

Jace smiled and placed his hand over Simon’s, pressing a kiss to it and nuzzling into his touch. “I am fine, my love.’’ He whispered, suddenly growing more nervous. “But- There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.. For quite a while now.’’

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, looking up into his lovers blue and brown eyes. “What’s wrong, babe?’’

“Simon,’’ Jace sighed out. “We’ve been together for two years now and everyday I am falling in love with you more and more. I love how you’re always optimistic, never fail to see the bright side to every situation, how you’re an amazing friend and an even more amazing lover. I feel so lucky to have you in my life and so honored to be the one to love you. And I hope our love will be forever.’’

“Jace,’’ Simon choked out, tears shining in his eyes. Jace breathed out nervously before taking one of Simon’s hand and slowly kneeling down on one knee. Out of reflex, Simon’s breathe hitched. “Jace...’’

“So I ask you now... Simon Lewis,’’ Jace whispered as his voice cracked. With his free hand he reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened the box, a bright shining ring inside of it. “Will you marry me, Jonathan Christopher Herondale?’’

Simon sobbed and tackled Jace to the ground. Their lips met in a messy kiss as they tumbled to the ground. Jace wrapped his arms around Simon protectively as they layed on the ground, kissing. Eventually Simon pulled away and he smiled happily, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Jonathan. I love you so much.’’

Jace’s own tears, that he tried to keep in, now made their way down his face and he pressed a soft kiss against Simon’s lips, sliding the ring on his finger then. They both stared at it for awhile before Simon let out a happy laugh and hugged Jace tightly, his arms wrapping around his neck. Jace closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as he hugged Simon, his _fiancé_ , back tightly. Now he finally knows what happiness feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Shi! I hope you enjoyed this little birthday gift of mine! :)  
> Let me know what you think or tweet me "Jimon is getting married'' so I know you survived and didn't die of cute feelings xD
> 
> Have a lovely day Shi! <3


End file.
